


Reveries

by skyblue_reverie



Series: These Violent Delights [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Dubious Consent, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Trope Bingo Amnesty, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue_reverie/pseuds/skyblue_reverie
Summary: Westworld's Head of Programming, Rodney McKay, and his second in command, Radek Zelenka, study some recent changes in park host John Sheppard.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: These Violent Delights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075637
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	Reveries

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of one-shot stories in this AU. It's a fusion of Stargate: Atlantis and Westworld. Basically I'm taking some of the SGA characters and putting them in the Westworld universe. No real knowledge of SGA is needed, though familiarity with the characters will provide context. The only thing you need to know about Westworld is that it is a futuristic setting where a giant amusement park called Westworld is populated by advanced lifelike androids called "hosts," and guests come to the park to enjoy a fully immersive "wild west" experience where they can do whatever they want to the hosts (up to and including rape and murder) and the hosts, who cannot harm humans, are wiped of memories and sent back into the park to reenact the same scripts time and time again for new guests. See [series notes](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075637) for more info.
> 
> Some of the dialogue in this part is from Season 1, Episode 1 of Westworld. This fic fills the square "crossover" for my [trope bingo card](https://skyblue-reverie.dreamwidth.org/88973.html).
> 
> Further explanation of dubcon warning in endnote.

Rodney sat down in the metal chair facing the nude form of John Sheppard, sitting on a stool. Rodney always thought that it looked uncomfortable, bare skin on the faux-leather of the seat, but he supposed it didn’t matter that much, in the grand scheme of things. Still, he winced a little on Sheppard’s behalf. Then he took a deep breath and began.

“Bring yourself back online,” he said. Sheppard's eyes opened, empty and blank. “Do you know where you are?” Rodney continued.

“I’m in a dream,” Sheppard said, his nasally twang somehow sounding distant and flat of affect.

“That’s right, John, you’re in a dream,” Rodney said, repeating the formula he'd used a thousand times. “Would you like to wake up from this dream?”

“Yes. I don’t like this dream,” Sheppard responded, still in that detached voice.

“You’ll be fine as long as you answer my questions correctly. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good. First, have you ever questioned the nature of your reality?”

Half an hour later, Rodney had finished his questioning. He stood and stretched, wincing as his vertebrae popped. Turning to Zelenka, he asked, “Did you see it?”

“The finger movement, _ano_?" 

"The finger movement, _oui_ ,” Rodney mimicked.

Zelenka rolled his eyes, but then turned serious. “That is not standard.”

“No, it’s not. I noticed it last night, went looking in the code update. It’s a whole new class of gestures. Dr. Weir reviews every code update before it goes live. She slipped it in without telling anyone.”

“Did you ask her about it?”

“Of course I did. She calls them ‘reveries.’ The old gestures were just generic movements. These are tied to specific memories. Ones that may have been purged from the host, but haven’t been overwritten. She found a way to access them.”

“Like a subconscious,” Zelenka mused.

Rodney sniffed disdainfully at that description. "Anyway, the new code has only been rolled out to about ten percent of the hosts so far. We need to keep an eye on it. Could have unpredictable results.”

Zelenka nodded. “What would you like to do with him?” he asked, motioning toward Sheppard.

“Oh, he’s ready to be wiped and sent back to the park,” Rodney said. “He hasn’t been shot dead for at least twenty-four hours – he’s overdue, poor bastard. But tag him for extra monitoring. I want to know if he even sneezes off-script.”

Zelenka nodded.

“Oh, hey, I think they’ve got meat loaf today for lunch,” Rodney said. “You hungry?”

“I suppose,” said Zelenka. 

He and Rodney walked toward the door, already arguing good-naturedly. They didn’t spare a backward glance for the lone nude figure in the middle of the large glass-walled room, sitting stiff and blank-faced on a stool, his finger twitching minutely where it rested on his thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> The dubious consent is that John is naked in front of others without his permission; reference is made to scripted violence that happens to John without his consent.


End file.
